Falling For You
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: When Fate and failing relationships bring Joshua and Rhyme together again 7 years after the Game's end, the choices they make and the hearts they break will effect Shibuya in ways no one thought possible. A story of love and pain and sacrifice. JxRxOC
1. Prologue

/--\

Prologue

/--\

On a beach far south of Tokyo, Japan, stars flickered overhead in the icy night sky, their feeble light often obscured by the ever-moving clouds. The sickly silver light did little to illuminate the cold and restless midnight sea. Waves endlessly lashing against the rocks, like a caged monster lunging with frothy mouth at the free beings beyond it's prison.

There was a faint hum in the empty air, followed by a brief blue flash. A bleeding young man materialized on the rocks, alternately coughing up blood and gasping for air. With a grunt of pain, he shoved his shoulder back into it's socket, and forced his broken leg into the right position as liquid pale blue light flowed over his injuries, healing them. Quickly, though, he stopped the flow, and scanned the area around him. After a moment, he gave a sigh of relief.

Not a single life-form could be seen, excepting the myriad of creatures in the tide pools and the lone bird above. Not one person there to witness the history just being made.

The Composer had fled Shibuya.

/--\ 


	2. Girl in a Bar

A/N. Rah. More WEWY Joshyme goodness. Oh yeah... and Pokemon reference. I stole Drew's patented hair flick for this. Sowwy, Drewwie.

This IS related to ROR (Rhyme over Reason, which shall be randomly referenced to), but not to any other WEWY fics I have written. This is parallel to A Lesson Well-Unlearned, though... so if you read that, forget it. It didn't happen in this story line. Reading ROR, however much I'd love you too (shameless story plugging), is not necessary. And if you have, be aware that this is NOT a humor fic. No way.

/--\ /--\ /--\

Chapter One

/--\

Girl in a Bar

/--\

Raimu Bito tucked a few stray golden strands of hair behind her ear, and pulled her lightweight white jacket over the graphic blue tank down. Just out of high school, just before collage- it was those long, uncertain few weeks between the last bit of childhood and the first real step towards adulthood. What better place than to spend those weeks on an unfamiliar beach in the summer?

_Anywhere, that's where_.

This- all of it- was unfamiliar to her. The beach scene, being out of school... having a boyfriend. Yeah. Tim was her late high school sweetheart- and the reason for her being here. Both at this tiny little beachside town... and standing in front of a shady building.

_Pretty scary. Almost as scary as setting foot in a bar for the very first time,_ Rhyme thought, as she stared up at the neon sign that had been anchored haphazardly on the brick. _Why am I even here_, she lamented briefly.

_Because I need to know where my boyfriend goes when he doesn't come home until the morning. What he does... that makes him smell of cheap perfume, smoke, and lies. _

As her hand touched the doorknob, she considered abandoning this little 'mission' altogether. _Ignorance is bliss, or so they say_.

She blinked tired blue eyes. _I have to know._

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed oven the door, and was quickly overpowered by the aura of the nightclub/bar. The air was filled with perfume, smoke, and the scent of alcohol. Girls not much older than herself and wearing less than a third as much clothing 'danced' (if one could call it that) with their boyfriends, girlfriends, and anyone who came close enough. Seated at the bar was a motley assortment of exhausted dancers, bad dancers, and men who looked like they had served time in jail.

_All I need to do, she thought, is find Tim. Then I can leave._

Of course, this was far easier said than done. The will of the crowd seemed to have other plans for the 18-year-old: within the space of a minute, Rhyme found herself seated on a barstool. One empty seat away to her left sat a very drunk and silent man. She swallowed slightly, adjusting her black mini-skirt so she didn't look quite so slutty. _This does not seem to be my night._

The person to her right spun around on the stool- blue jeaned knees brushed against her mainly bare thigh in a slightly unnerving way. "Hi there, sunshine. Buy you a drink? "

Rhyme turned, and studied this rather forward young man. He seemed to be about 20 years of age, dark blonde hair falling around his face. The corner of his mouth was twisted up in a small smirk, as if he was laughing at her misfortunate evening. Violet eyes watched her with a smoldering intensity over the rim of the martini glass.

He smiled casually, as if they were old friends chatting about the weather. "You seem like a strawberry daiquiri kind of girl. "

"Uh- y-yeah, sure, i guess... " Her voice trailed off weakly as he snapped over the bartender, turning away long enough to her to gather up her composure and scan the club again.

_Still no sight of Tim_, she concluded, feeling the stranger's eyes sweep up and down her body. _There's something about him..._ She almost scowled with the nagging feeling she was forgetting something_. I've seen him before- on Japan's most wanted, perhaps?_

The barman handed her something slushy like and pink in a shapely glass. Absently, she sipped at the sweet, ice cold drink. Her face involuntarily screwed up at the alcohol hit the back of her throat like a tidal wave- she coughed slightly. He giggled, the sound disturbingly familiar.

"Ok, now I'm curious. What are you doing here? "

"Why-what do you mean? "

He flicked the bangs out of his face and spun around so his back was to the bar. "Well, you didn't come here to dance, you don't drink, and you don't seem to be very comfortable with me talking to you- that pretty much eliminates a desire to pick up guys or socialize. So... " He turned back around to face her, resting his elbow on the counter and sipping daintily at his martini, "What are you doing here? "

Rhyme was about to answer when a man's laugh rose above the noise of the other patrons. As one, the crowd parted for a moment to reveal a black haired man seated in a booth in the back. Beside him, a redhead wearing Daisy Duke-style jean shorts and a red bikini top giggled as she popped a cherry in his mouth.

"Looking for him, " the blonde female said quietly.

"Oh? Why? "

"He's my boyfriend... and I just... " She stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be ranting out my problems to you, Mr... "

"Mr.? Who cares? Talk all you want. I'm just a guy in a bar- and you're just some random pretty girl. " He laughed, but his eyes sparkled softly with mild interest. "Go on. "

With some initial hesitation, she started to explain. "I may as well start from the beginning. When my parents decided I should go to private school instead of going to school with Beat- that's my brother, by the way. Well... Beat's his nickname. His real name is Daisuke- oh, wait, it's a secret. "

Her companion raised one eyebrow fractionally. Rhyme gave a nervous little chuckle that quickly faded. "Sorry. I shouldn't be- "

"I never said, 'stop', " he interrupted her, draining the last of his glass and snapping over the bartender to order another. "Go on. "

"Well, ok... Anyway, I didn't really want to go to private school- especially since my parents weren't making much money to start with. 'Pursue your dreams', they said, 'you're our hope for the future'. But... the thing was... I sorta lost my dreams in the- " She cut herself off suddenly. _I swore I'd never tell anyone about the Game.. how much alcohol is in this thing?_ The blonde girl stared at the half-empty pinkish slushy beverage.

The man cleared his throat. She jumped slightly. "Oh. Right. Well, I felt really guilty about this whole thing... even more so because I knew Beat was gonna be miss me. Of course he has other friends and all, but he's really protective of me. "

"Most brothers are, " her one-person audience noted, absently touching his nose. "Sorry to interrupt- need a refill? "

Automatically handing her glass back to the bartender, Rhyme continued with her story. "When I got there, I felt so alone and... despised, almost. Like trash. But... Tim wasn't like the rest. He came from a kinda troubled family like mine, but... the only difference between him and me is he drinks and I... "

Her face reddened as she noticed the daiquiri in her hand. "...don't. I should go. _" What am I doing? What have I done? I promised Beat I'd never drink._

Abruptly, she set down her drink and pushed herself off the stool. The man gave her a curious glance.

"Where are you going? Night's just starting. "

"Home. You're right- I don't really belong here. Thanks for the drink and for listening... sir. "

He smiled. "Thanks for brightening my evening... ma'am. "

Rhyme started for the door- he caught her arm gently. "You walking home? "

"Yeah. My friends dropped me off- It's just a couple blocks to my place. "

He rolled his eyes. "You're not from around here, are you? It's late- the streets are filled with the 'creatures of the night', if you catch my drift. You won't last 60 steps. I'll go with you. "

"Oh, you don't have to- " But he was already pushing the needed cash towards the bartender. "Yes, I do. I won't be able to sleep tonight, wondering if you made it home ok. "

She shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other. Part of her wanted to risk it herself whether than trust some random guy who apparently tried to get her drunk, but her trusting side spoke first. "Thanks. "

He flicked his hair out of the way again. "It's nothing. "

Stepping out the doors, Rhyme paused nervously as she stared at the ominously dark streets. She couldn't have been inside for more than 30 minutes, but it had turned dark as a church bathroom. (_Yes, that happened to me once- it was a powerout and we had to place candles on the little bench in the waiting area-thing. Oh yeah, and I sat on a candle and burned a hole in my jeans. True story._ )

"So... does Tim come here often? "

He shrugged. "Pretty often- and it's always the same sort of thing. He comes in around 8:45, and orders a Coke and rum. About 20 minutes and 3 drinks later, he starts chatting it up with any slutty-looking girl in a 12-foot vicinity. He keeps up at that until he finds one who responds- usually about 7 minutes. Then he orders a round of drinks for her and any friends she has, tosses back a few shots, grabs a booth for some food, plays a few rounds of tonsil hockey, then leaves alone. "

Rhyme stared at him. "I happen to be very observant- will you cut that out? You're looking at me like I've sprouted wings. I haven't, have I? " His tone turned half serious at the end, and he threw a glance over his shoulder.

"Hahahaha... no. " She was tired, and feeling a little crazy. The moonlight was tinting the stranger's hair silver, and she swore she had seen him somewhere before. "No wings. "

/--\ /--\

Their conversation was casual, on the weather and favorite TV shows, and Rhyme presently relaxed. This stranger was right; more than once rather shady looking males cast their gaze in her direction thirstily and she was thankful to have a man to walk a little closer to- even if he was about her height when she was wearing stilettos.

As they came to the apartment where she lived with Tim, Rhyme turned to face him. "Thanks for walking me home. "

He smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? Chivalry's death has been greatly exaggerated. If you ever feel like talking again- " He turned and pointed to a tall cluster of beachside condos back the way they came, " I live over there. Number 273. Drop by anytime. "

"Ok. " She smiled. "Good night, ...sir. "

She turned around, fumbling with her key. "Goodnight, Rhyme, " he said softly.

Rhyme whipped around in shock, finding herself pinned against the wall behind her and his mouth closed over hers. His lips caressing hers with such passion, such affection, and such thrilling desire she shivered, feeling his warm body pressing against hers. One hand cupped her cheek gently, and his tongue slid across her lips easily. She flushed, letting him explore her mouth because she didn't really have the willpower to let him do anything else. Absently, she noted that alcohol tasted a lot better 'secondhand'.

Running her fingers though his silky hair, she was hit with a strong feeling of deja'vu. He was so achingly familiar... not to mention a really, really good kisser.

Then, three memories slash revelations hit her at once. One, she had a boyfriend, Two, he never kissed her like this, and Three, the stranger's identity.

The silver-haired man broke the kiss off, violet eyes almost glowing in the darkness. "Joshua... " She gasped, still breathless. He smiled slightly, then turned around and vanished into the night.

--

Do you like it? It's a big break from my other Joshyme, but... I like it.


	3. Adjustments

A/N. As I work out the plot fabric, my apologies for any inconsistencies. And a big, whopping _THANKSABUNCH_ to Jestry for being my beta-reader for the last few chapters.

I think I've used this as a chapter title before. I'm so sorry if I did.

-X-X-

Chapter Two

-X-X-

Adjustments

-X-X-

Guilt was not something Joshua usually felt. It was a fairly new experience for him, and somehow always followed a rather pleasant interaction with the little Bito girl. Somehow, he felt all... kinked up on the inside. Guilty for kissing her. Guilty for liking her.

Now that he though about it... his 'dealings' with Rhyme and the little square of four ex-players in general had brought a good deal of stress and unfamiliar sensations down on his dyed dark-tinged blonde head. Affection, defense of those beneath him, awkward loneliness, generosity... and fear.

He shifted his weight in his seat at the small beachside cafe, sipping on his black coffee as he sensed Noise in his vicinity. Couldn't they just leave him alone? Not only was it exhausting to lower his vibe and keep it low for so long- this was why he had to bother with coffee- but he had to put up with hearing their muted hissing and purring noises as they fed of the negativity of a being who had just stepped inside.

Absently, Joshua analyzed the sound of the person's approach. There was the two-beat clicking of high heels and the irregular steps of uncertainty. As the door shut behind her, he picked up a scent like cherry blossoms and sugar, mingling with the faint traces of alcohol. The air swirled with the fox Noise that fed off tension, the crow Noise that fed off deceit, and the wolf Noise that craved fear.

_Her thoughts are unusually busy and numerous this early in the morning_, he noted. _Hm... I think she's a little tipsy from whatever she did last night, which would mean the tension comes from the fact that she feels like she cheated on her boyfriend-- Wait a second... That sounds like Rhyme!  
_  
His gaze ripped itself from the paper, though he kept his head from jerking obviously around. Out the corner of his eye, he noted her denim shorts, slight heeled blue sandals, and pink tee. Layered shoulder-length shimmering blonde hair was held out of her face with a dark fuchsia headband with decorative fabric hibiscus. Sharp hearing snagged pieces of her conversation with the chocolate-skinned woman behind the counter.

"I... uh, I'll take a small coffee and a blueberry muffin. "

As she paid for her food, Joshua found himself fighting back a blush and smile. Stop that, he chided himself. You're acting like a little school-boy with a crush.

"Over here, Rhyme. " He waved his hand easily as she turned around, food and drink in hand and searching for a seat. She blushed satisfactorily, and sat down across from him. He coughed lightly, sending a burst of deadly UG energy into the Noise tightly bunched around Rhyme, dispelling them. "How are you this morning? "

"Ok, I guess... " She tried to smile, but wasn't fooling anyone, much less the person she was trying to fake happiness to. He raised one eyebrow fractionally, not bothering with an actual reply.

"Fine. You win. I've been thinking about… last night... and... "

Joshua's face stayed perfectly still and set in his mocking look as his heart jumped and quickened, like a horse suddenly kicked in the sides.

"I don't want to lead you on or anything, so... I already have a boyfriend. I don't... need another one. " She fidgeted with the wrapper of her muffin, ears practically burning. Rhyme never did like 'rocking the boat', if you would. She was a people pleaser at heart; her conscience would throw fits if she dared to make someone so much as uncomfortable. "But... I do need a friend... "

He smiled slightly. "Of course you don't need another boyfriend. " He closed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee to buy himself time to cover up just how much that kiss had meant to him. "I'm more than willing to be your friend, Rhyme. But… I'll need your help with it. I've got a lot of adjusting to do. "

There was a brief silence, both of them aware of the clean slate before them that marked the beginning of their new relationship as 'friends' and neither one of them ready to make the first mark for fear of ruining it. In the end, it was Rhyme who spoke first.

"Not to pry or anything, but... shouldn't you be in Shibuya right now? "

He didn't answer. She fidgeted, thinking she'd hit a nerve. Which she had.

"Are you on vacation? "

His gaze lingered deliberately on the table, mouth set slightly as he ignored her question.

"Is something the matter? Did you get-"

"You're prying, " he cut in, stirring his drink, eyes hardening subtly. Rhyme sighed, emotions taking a plummet and drawing in a fresh batch of guilt-loving porcupine Noise.

"I'm sorry. "

"Don't be. It's in your nature to be curious- you can't help it. Just know that I'm here of my own accord. " He flicked his wavy bangs out of his face, once more blasting the Noise away unbeknownst to the people around him.

"...ok. " Of course, it obviously wasn't really ok with the 18-year old; it was a very unsatisfactory answer, but she knew well enough to pretend it was. Society rather demanded one to lie in cases like this.

Joshua glanced over his shoulder. The cafe was starting to fill up, and he felt uncomfortable in a sober crowd. There was always a chance for discovery while prancing about in the UG; he had to keep those chances as low as he could. "Well, I shall be seeing you around, Rhyme. " Draining the last of his coffee, he left Rhyme sitting at the table to give him a slight wave as he went out the door.

-X-X-


	4. Four Years Ago 1

A/N. At this point in time, I've probably lost some of you, and I apologize. Just... bear with me. All shall be revealed in the end.

Oh yeah, and a humongous -bungus thanks to Jestry for beta-reading this and massively upping the quality.

/--\ /--\ /--\

Four Years Ago

/--\

_The cold fall air flowed along the streets of Shibuya, stray leaves chasing the crowds and following them into stores where they were quickly swept out of again to continue the cycle. One such gust seemed to carry a slender teenaged boy into a tidy cafe on Cat Street._

_A slight smirk crossed his face at the sight of the empty cafe, save for the owner behind the counter. "Honestly, Mr. H. I would have thought you could have done better with the renovations. It looks exactly the same as it did before Sho trashed it. "_

_"That's the point, Joshua. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. I liked how it looked before. " Sanae Hanekoma laughed then, running his fingers through his thick black hair. _

_"If it isn't broke, then why are you? " Josh replied teasingly, sliding a few yen over the counter. "House Blend, please. " _

_"I though you didn't like coffee. " _

_Joshua corrected him with a knowledgeable smirk. "I don't like most coffee… it's often terribly bitter and stains my teeth. Yours is special. " _

_"Thanks, boss. The secret ingredient is love- my brew's not mass-produced. And I use only the clearest water… " _

_"I know, " the Composer put in before his friend could really get started. "...Because you love beans. "_

_Sanae smiled, pushing a steamy mug over to the boy. "How goes everything? " _

_"The Game's going fine, as you know. " Joshua gave him a suspicious look over his mug. "But... that's not what you're asking about, is it? "_

_The cafe barista smiled broadly. "Talked to the Bito girl recently? "_

_In Joshua's defense, he reacted quickly, but even the smallest falter was enough for Sanae. He smirked as Joshua pressed his lips against the coffee cup in a valiant attempt to stop the reminiscent smile and blush from giving himself away._

_Silence reigned for a while, Joshua forcibly ignoring Sanae, whose grin was creeping across his face, getting wider and wider. "Soooooo... "_

_"What? " The teenager growled, admitting defeat._

_"How was it? "_

_Joshua didn't reply- in words, at least. His face, however, flushed to a scarlet that rivaled the leaves outside as a short series of events flashed through his mind flowed through his head like a gentle brook- Rhyme dedicatedly bandaging his hand, the soap battle and the brief kiss after, laying on the couch next to her, the feel of her lips against his, the taste of strawberries and cream..._

_Mr. H beamed, nudging Joshua affectionately. "Awwwwww.... Joshua's got a girlfriend~~~"_

_"Shut up. "_

/--\


	5. Complications

A/N. I suuuuuck. Sorry it's late- I redid this chapter at the very least 4 times. Still not totally happy with it, but I figured I better update SOMETHING before Turkey Day.

Happy Early Thanksgiving, all! May you spend it with the ones you love!

-X-X-

Chapter Three

-X-X-

Complications

-X-X-

After Joshua left, Rhyme was left alone, stirring her coffee whilst deep in thought. _Joshua's so confusing. He claims he's fine with being just friends. He's never lied to me before, and I trust him. _She heaved a sigh into her cup. _Then why do I feel like he's hiding something? What a complicated man._

Closing her eyes, she could just summon up the faint thrill from her first kiss with Joshua; so foreign, so new.... her first. But the memory was old and faded, like a letter too often read. He had dropped off the face of the earth just a week later, just as she was leaving for private school. Did he know their relationship was hopeless? Was it? Is it?

Her mind still full of confusion, the fog lingering in her mind from the night before, the blonde walked slowly back to the apartment she shared with Tim. A slight tingling sensation touched the back of her neck, like a cold wind. Instantly she stopped, sharp eyes scanning the scenery. There was flash of red hair that disappeared into the sparse crowd, causing Rhyme to make a confused face. _That was really weird. Am I being watched? But... I'm nobody._

Sighing, she dismissed the thought from her mind as she unlocked her apartment door. Rhyme kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the couch, still contemplating the violet eyed enigma as she drifted into unconsciousness. _I am never drinking again…_

-X-X-

_His lips caressed hers with such passion, such affection, and such thrilling desire she shivered, feeling his warm body pressing against hers. One hand of his cupped her cheek gently, and his tongue slid across her lips easily. Blood rushed to her cheeks as he explored her mouth, his tongue flirting dangerously with her own, laced with the numbing heat of alcohol. Frisking her finger through his silky silver hair, she pulled him in closer, needing his touch and the thrill of the forbidden.  
_  
SLAM!!

Abruptly, Rhyme was forced into the real world, late day sunlight pouring into the living room as she was roused from her nap by the sound of the door. A black haired teenager was standing in the kitchen, hand on the fridge, trembling slightly. Her dream forgotten for the moment, she sat up, blue eyes full of concern. "Tim, is something wrong? "

Deep-set, dark hazel eyes turned to met hers, burdened with pain and worry for a moment. Then the depressed look dissolved, and he gave a slight smile. "Nothing I can't handle. "

Without another word to her, he turned and vanished into the bedroom in the back.

Rhyme sighed deeply, folding her legs up onto the couch, resting her chin on her knees. She felt like she was slowly being pulled in two.

Ever since their junior year, Tim had... changed. He had grown so distant... she just didn't understand him anymore. Not like they used to. He was like a shell of his former self. A shell of the cheerful, enthusiastic, loving boy she had fallen in love with. She'd give anything to have him back.

Tauntingly, the memory of her dream pulled at her, whispering promises of happiness with a man who actually seemed to want her. With a deep breath, she pushed the stray thoughts away. Joshua may have wanted her, but Tim needed her. If she, the only support left in his miserable existence, left him... he would collapse. And she could not live with that weighing on her. No. She and Joshua were friends... just friends.

"Tim… " she started cautiously, "Are you sure you don't need my help with anything? I'm worried about you… "

"Leave me alone, he stated quietly, voice muffled through the wall. She sighed.  
"If you say so. I'm going to the library. "

"Fine, " he replied.

She took in a breath, heart aching to say something, anything to make him feel better. In the end, though, she just sighed again as she shut the door behind her and left, flip flops making little noise on the concrete as she walked along the sidewalk. Gratefully, she took in a deep breath of cool seaside air, letting her mind wander as her legs took her automatically to the library.

This was a pretty common activity for her. Ever since she had been sent to private school, she had been wracking her mind trying to think of someway she could make something of herself and repay her parents for all that they had done for her... not to mention provide some place for Beat to live, seeing as he was getting pretty anxious to leave home as soon as he was finished with the shabby collage he was going to until he had his future all sorted out.

Pulling a few veterinarian, biologist, and fashion designer books off the shelves, Rhyme settled herself in a chair in the far back and set herself to study, basking in the cool serenity of the library. Within moments, she was swept away by the pages into the world of daydreams of what her life might be like one day. Images of saving animals lives, discovering new forms of life on Earth, and sketching dresses all poured through her mind, at last fading to be replaced with memories. She missed Shibuya, with it's bright lights, it's mazes of concrete and metal that was so intimidating to outsiders and so familiar and comforting to her. She missed the rush of wind that chilled and thrilled her the first time Beat had taught her how to ride a skateboard, she missed the smell of coffee at Hanekoma's cafe, the thrum of a sewing machine as Shiki made Eri's designs come alive, making pie at Joshua's place...

Of course, living on the beach here with Tim in the summer was fun… so was the boarding school where she had spent the last 4 years of her life… but deep down, in her heart, she was always a city girl.

Leaning back in her chair, Rhyme lost herself in the tide of fantasies and memories that flowed unbidden through her head. She sighed and smiled slightly, a faint blush crossing her face as she though of what could be.

"Good book, huh? "

A voice, smooth and cool as oil poured over ice, broke through her daydreams. She jolted, and stared with utter shock and embarrassment at the dark blonde-haired man sitting calmly on the chair beside her, violet eyes sparkling with amusement and curiosity. "It must be if it makes you grin like a kid eating a cupcake. What is it? "

Without waiting for her to answer, he pulled her book stack out from under her nose. "Scoot over, " he said, with a sweeping motion of his hand as he squeezed onto the broad armless chair beside her. Wearing a studious, serious expression, he examined her book selection.

"There's this wonderful invention, Rhyme. It's called recreational reading. You should try it sometime. "

"These books are recreational, " she protested, pulling them back. "I like reading them. "

"I can't see why. These seem more like manuals than books. "

She scowled lightly. "Let me see your selection, then. "

Impulsively reaching for the two volumes facedown on the far side of the table, she sensed Joshua tense and froze. The hand he was resting on the books went rigid and claw-like in preparation to keep them secure on the table- just as quickly, he relaxed and slid the larger of the two books over to her.

"All right. " He shrugged, letting her know all was fine again. With one last questioning look at him- which he returned with an encouraging nod-, she flipped over the book.

"...Hamlet? "

"I prefer the classics, " he said airily, aimlessly pushing the smaller of the two books under a stack left by the previous patrons, but not before Rhyme read the title. _'Identifying and Curing Mental Illness'_.

He _must_ have noticed her gaze stray to the book he was hiding from her, but he said nothing and elaborated on his book choice. "Don't you read Shakespeare? "

"I never read it, actually, but I saw a play of it once. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' It was a really long time ago, " she said, fingers tracing the letters on the cover with loving memory. "My parents took me to a theater outside of Tokyo. It was wonderful... "

A comfortable silence lapsed between them for a moment, one reminiscing on the pleasant past, the other on the uncertain future. Quickly, however, Joshua snapped out of it.

"Let's go shopping. "

"What? W-why? "

Smirking knowingly, he explained. "It's a nice day, and you're wasting it sitting inside here. And don't tell me it's because you wanted to read, because if that was true, you could have just checked out your books and taken them home. So, you're avoiding something back at your apartment. Am I right so far? "

Rhyme was speechless, only just managing a nod. He continued. "Ok. I'm going got out on a limb here and say... Tim's pushing you away, and it hurts because you still have feelings for him. You felt the need to leave because you wanted to forget all your problems with him. So... we're going shopping. Now. "

He stood, Rhyme numbly accepting Joshua's dangerously sharp powers of perception, and only protesting faintly. "But... Tim just thinks I'm going to the library. What if he comes looking for me? "

"That's why they invented cell phones, my dear. " She turned away, feeling uncertain. "Well… "

He leaned in close to her. "If it makes you feel better, we can even see about finding a AA group for him. "

She turned around quickly and gasped, partly because of Joshua's dangerously on target suggestion, partly because their noses were practically touching. "H-h-how did you know about that? "

"Please. He drinks a lot and often, and he's not happy about it. You're stressed out as well... it wasn't hard to connect the dots. " He gave a small, grim smile. "Besides, I know the type pretty well. " Straightening up, he finished his speech. "So… Shopping. You in? "

"...Ok. Let me text Tim, tell him I'll be late. " She grinned with some effort, and he flicked his hair out of the way. "Excellent. Now, let's head out. "

He caught her wrist, hand sliding down to tangle her fingers with his own as he led her to the door. "Now, smile like you mean it. "

-X-X-


	6. Second Nature

A/N. This chapter is dedicated FULLY to the following: **Jolteonforever**, whose Joshua/Rhyme one-shot snapped me out of my writers block and reminded me of the other facets of Joshua's character, to **James Firebrand** for PMing me reliably and keeping my attention on Fanfiction, and to **Jestry** for beta-reading every last chapter of this and helping me sift through the gravel of text to find the flecks of raw gold (or at least hopefully silver) hidden deep inside.

(Is this possible? A shopping trip where no actual shopping takes place?)

-X-X-

Chapter Four

-X-X-

Second Nature

-X-X-

Yoshiya Kirya was a Composer, by job title and by nature. Malicious but never fully merciless, not truly human but a ruler of humans. A shepherd and a predator.

Being a Composer, 'Joshua' was granted certain ablilities, one of which was possession of detached, uninvolved, emotionless knowledge, necessary for impartial judgment of those who died in the RG. Lately, however, certain circumstances had made this job more difficult than it was supposed to be.

Lately his detached, uninvolved, emotionless knowledge had morphed into attachment, compassion, and worst of all... hope. Utterly unreliable and human hoping.

Yet, as he carelessly drove the old black convertible down the beachside road, attention focused mainly on the young woman seated beside him, wind in her hair... he felt like it was worth it.

"So, " Rhyme started, a little hesitant and still feeling guilty about Tim. "How have you been? "

"Fine, " he stated, delicately sliding sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose.

Silence.

"You don't seem fine, " she stated at last. "You seem... upset. "

_'No comments from the peanut gallery'. 'How about you ask me that when you've got all YOUR problems sorted out'. 'Apparently Raimu Bito can't take a hint'. 'I can sort out my problems alone, save your psych consult.' 'No shit, Sherlock'. 'You have no idea'._ Several response options that he would have gladly used on any other person flew to the tip of his tongue- with a slight effort, he held his silence for a moment as he prepared his reply.

"I don't mean to, " he said carefully. _I can't afford to let my weakness show so clearly.  
_  
Rhyme did not seem to find this answer satisfying. She slumped slightly in the seat, blue gaze dropping to stare at the floor.

"You're not going to go emo on me, are you? " He joked, truthfully hoping he hadn't insulted her.

For her credit, she did try her best to smile. Perhaps a less acutely aware person might have though she was happy, but not Joshua.

"Don't blame yourself for other people's unhappiness, Rhyme. " His mood became sober, his voice turning uncharacteristically soft. "A life with constant guilt is... unbearable. Often, there's nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do. Some people are happy being unhappy. "

"But not all of them are, " she replied quietly, looking out the window now. "I have to at least try to help them. "

Joshua gave a tight smile, painfully aware of the difference between them once more. As he turned his eyes back to the road, a lone thought flickered through his mind. _Opposites attract._

-X-X-

Sunset found Joshua and Rhyme sitting on a bench in the mall and resting after a good two hours fruitlessly shopping, the former sipping on tea and making a disgusted face at the taste, the latter people-watching as her fingers toyed with a AA brochure.

"That was NOT English Peppermint tea. That was green tea with artificial peppermint flavoring, " he stated, draining the last of the small cup and tossing it into a nearby trash can. "Something catch your interest? "

He followed Rhyme's fixed gaze to a couple quietly arguing about 20 feet away. The blonde's eyebrows were at worried and sympathetic angles, the Frogs of misery starting to collect around her and them. "Joshua... "

"Yeeees? " He replied, a note of dramatic and exaggerated exasperation creeping into the drawn-out word. Rhyme seemed not to notice, pleading quietly, "Can you make them stop? "

"What? "

"Can... can you make them stop fighting? "

Joshua scowled. "The easy answer's Yes, Rhyme... "

"Will you? "

"What's the point? They're just going to start fighting again later. " His eyes darkened as his scowl deepened, his words unusually fierce and passionate. "I know people like him. Fighting's second nature to them. I can't fix their marital problems, and I'm not going to waste time and energy on a 'quick fix'. "

He felt a spark of curiosity ping from Rhyme, but she was smart and polite enough not to act on it. She would not, however, drop the topic. "Please, Joshua. You can do something. Will you? Please? Even if it's a quick fix? You don't know if it's their last night alive or not. Shouldn't you try to make a difference, no matter how small? "

He gritted his teeth as her words hit the mark, drawing on his only weakness- her happiness. With one last sound of irritation and despair, he held out his hand so his right palm was facing the arguing couple. He took in a breath, closed his eyes to block out all distractions, and sent a concentrated blast of Noise-killing energy towards them, coupled with a vein of positive emotions to them. This was no guarantee their attitudes would improve, it could very well worsen them, but it was a bit of a 'boost' to improve their changes.

The sudden drain on his energy was immediate and exhausting, like he had just pushed a car over the edge of a hill and was at last stopping for a rest. _Staying in the RG so much is taking its toll_, he noted, opening his eyes to survey his handiwork. Indeed, it had worked, and that was a small satisfaction as he watched the man and woman leave quietly, both thoughtful.

A surge of delight and happiness washed over him, Noise fleeing before the tidal wave of glee. "You did it! " Rhyme's voice was sweet and high, like birdsong. Joshua shrugged airily, saying, "I told you I could. "

"And you did! Thank you. " She smiled, blue eyes overflowing with gratitude. He forced a smile back, secretly wishing he could use his own advice and act like this night was his last. But, alas, he knew it was not, and could only lead her to his car and drive her home.

-X-X-

La lala la lalalala.....


	7. Four Years Ago 2

A/N. Yay. More stuff. I'm hoping this is going to be one of those 'oh woah' chapters where so much falls into place. Yeah. Maybe.

That or I fail again.

/--\ /--\ /--\

Four Years Ago

/--\ /--\ /--\

_Hanekoma was scrubbing coffee mugs thoughtfully when the door to the cafe opened. "Forget something, Joshua? " He asked automatically- the teenager had just left a few minutes ago._

_"Your perception is failing, Fallen One."_

_Sanae froze. "Masaki. "_

_"Indeed. " The red-winged angel smirked, gold eyes glowing with sadistic pleasure. "I gather, then, you know why I'm here? "_

_"Enlighten me, " he growled, prepared at any moment to slip into his Noise form and kill her right then and there. She was often called the Angel of Death, being notorious for using painful and fatal methods to achieve her goals and that of the Highground's_

_She tossed her thick dark red braid over her shoulder carelessly. "Nothing personal, of course. Orders from the higher-ups. "_

_"Spit it out. "_

_Masaki smiled coldly. "It has been decided that the Game shall be... rebooted, so to say. The currant Composer's reign shall come to an end within the week, whether by resignation or... " She left the last few words unsaid- even so, Hanekoma knew her violent nature well enough to know what she meant._

_"...You're going to kill him? Joshua? But.... Why? Our role is not to interfere. It never has been. "_

_"Yes, and so is His. However, we have received word that He has not distanced himself from a certain batch of surviving Players, perhaps even going so far as to forge a romantic relationship with one of them. That is strictly forbidden. Those in the UG cannot -love- those in planes below them. " She said 'love' distastefully, as if she had bitten into a bitter spot in an apple. "If he chooses to step down, we shall perhaps spare her life. Perhaps. " _

_Sanae knew what Masaki's 'perhaps' was. "You're a monster. "_

_"Oh, I won't be the one responsible for killing Him. You will be. "_

_Masaki's body dissolved, blood-stained wings last to vanish. The air seemed to be tainted from her ominous words. Hanekoma shot out of his cafe like a bullet from a gun, not even bothering to lock the door behind him. _

/--\ /--\ /--\

_The sewers echoed with a horrible sound, of metal on concrete mingling with snarls of fury and pain. Behind a shimmering semitransparent wall, a bleeding and exhausted man continued to beat at the ground with a car bumper dug out of the trash pile behind him._

_"That... zetta... coward... " He panted, tattooed arms trembling with the effort and at last giving out. The bumper dropped, clanging on the floor of the Shibuya River. The Reaper collapsed on the ground beside it, panting for breath. His life was running slowly out- his own heartbeat seeming to tick like a time bomb, reminding him his life was almost spent._

_There was a sudden whooshing noise, and a few red feathers swirled around the prison. A lone, red-winged angel holding a glowing red sword was standing in front of him, smiling thinly._

_"Hello, Minamimoto."_

_"What do you want, " He said cautiously, still weak from his months without clean air or even sunlight._

_Masaki gave a tight, ironic smile. "I've rather enough blood on my hands, thank you, and I need a certain Composer… taken care of. You want revenge. Am I making it clear enough for you? "_

_Sho's slowed mind only allowed him to blink for a moment. The angel rolled her eyes, suddenly slashing in walls of the prison with her wings. "There. Go kill Joshua. "_

_But Minamimoto was already gone._


	8. Lost

A/N. (why is fanfiction screwing over my breaker things?)

I totally rewrote this whole thing. Seriously. I…can't believe it. But things are finally starting to fall into the right order for me. So I am happy. [YAYYY!]

This entire chapter was written with VB Rose in mind. It's an excellent romance manga- you all should read it. Ah, for shojo pretty boys~~~~

-X-X-

Chapter Five

-X-X-

Lost

-X-X-

The drive back to Rhyme's apartment was quiet. The light night wind made Joshua's silver-tinged bangs flutter like moths in the moonlight. The faint musing smile hovering about his lips was as distant as his gaze.

Rhyme toyed with the corner of her skirt, eyes unfocused as she, too, dwelled on her own private thoughts.

"Thanks for all this, Joshua. "

One eyebrow arched slightly. "Oh? For what, now? "

"Well, for being here. I was kind of having a rough day, but... seeing you, being with you... It really helped cheer me up. You're right- shopping is fun. " She smiled, and settled back more in her seat. "You're a good friend, Joshua. "

Keeping his eyes on the road, Joshua smiled ever-so-lightly. "I'm glad. "

The silence returned, easy and comfortable.

"Do you love Tim? "

Rhyme's first reaction was to jump and gabble something in defense. "Of course I do. Why else would I stay with him? "

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if this was normal conversation. "To save him? "

"Well, yes I do want to help him…" Rhyme sighed, eyeing the AA booklet in her purse. " But I do love him, " she finished.

"Okay. " Joshua seemed satisfied.

What was that sudden pang of guilt that made her cringe? She did love Tim, truly and deeply.

So why did she feel like she was lying?

Laying the AA booklet on Tim's nightstand, Rhyme slid carefully into her bed beside his, only bothering to slip off her shoes before curling up under the downy blankets.

"Rhyme? "

"Oh, Tim. " Rhyme sat up, and turned to face him, just making out his outline in the moonlight filtering through the curtains. "I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up? "

"No... I just couldn't sleep. " She heard him sigh. "You have a good time? "

"Mmm-hmm. "

"I'm glad. " He was quiet for a moment. "Rhyme… can I ask you something? "

"Anything, " she replied, truly thinking she meant it.

He sat up, facing her but keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. "I… I did something thinking while you were gone today. I.. though about how much you meant to me. I'd be so lost without you. You've stayed with me all this time and… I… I want you to stay with me forever. Will you marry me?

Rhyme felt her heart stop for a second- she couldn't breathe. "I… " As he offered her the shimmering, shining ring, all she could hear were her own words from earlier. _But I do love him. But I do love him._

"I'm sorry it's not much- I can't afford much right now, " he apologized, indicating the ring. "You deserve the best Rhyme- and I want to give you that. …Will you accept me?"

She met Tim's pleading gaze, and in her moment of hesitation, she surrendered. "…yes. "

As the cold band of metal was slid around her, she felt of burst of panic and the horrible feeling that she had made a mistake. Rhyme smiled on the outside, even though on the inside she felt like something had broken.

In that moment, something had been lost.

-X-X-

DUNDUNDAH.


	9. Masks

A/N. As we're plowing out the driveway due to deeeeeeeeep snow, I'm plowing through this story. Which is a good thing. Just so you know.

(I'm sorry we're not update-syncing for this, Jestry, but I can usually throw down a DM in a flash)

-X-X-

Chapter Six

-X-X-

Masks

-X-X-

The following morning was a bright, sparkling one, full of promises. The very air seemed crisp, cheerful, and exceptionally fresh.

Out on the porch of his condo, Joshua stopped to savor the aforementioned morning air, basking in the newness of the dawn, and relaxed enough to just enjoy life in a mortal's body. On some days, he had forgotten its sweetness.

Absently noting the absence of Noise, the young man sipped his tea and watched the shoreline. Waves lapped gently at the sand, coaxing it into the water only to wash the sand back ashore. The endless cycle was soothing- the only certain[certainty] in his disturbingly uncertain world.

So much had changed in the 4 or so years following the end of his Game against the Conductor. He himself had changed- his goals, his outlook on life, his care (and lack thereof) for the people he lived among.

Power didn't have the same old sweetness it had once had. He actually cared about the Souls of the fallen now, as opposed to blindly and distantly 'processing' them. What was more... he was no longer the only person he cared about now. He had let himself care again.

With a faint smile, his mind flashed back to a conversation with Hanekoma when Joshua was still young- before he had gotten his hands on a gun and opted out of the RG...

_'Joshua toyed with the pink hearts on the counter at WildKat. Valentine's Day was in full swing, and the Cafe was doing a fair amount of business selling chocolate and little heart-shaped muffins. _

_"Why aren't you at school, swapping Valentines like a normal kid? " Mr. H's smile was kind as he emphasized the 'normal' for irony. The 13 year old shrugged easily. "Didn't think I'd get anything. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the most lovable boy. "_

_"Oh, I think you are. You just gotta let people get to know the real Joshua, and not hide behind that mask you put on every morning. "_

_Joshua scowled slightly. "Pardon me for not bearing my soul to every shallow-hearted girl who looks my way. "_

_Hanekoma sighed deeply. "I think you'd be pleasantly surprised what happens when you take a risk and let your guard down… " '_

The Composer was jolted out of his reminiscing by the sight of a very familiar female figure walking alone on the beach. Impulsively, Joshua got up, descended the stairs, and followed her.

As he got closer, he was disturbed by the massive amount of Noise flocking around her- a veritable cloud of Frogs, Crows, and denial and guilt's Popguins. Something was wrong.

"Rhyme? " he called softly. She turned around suddenly, the early morning sun catching something bright on her hand. _'Oh, no. Please...no..._' There was a moment of dizzy denial, like the teetering on the edge of a cliff- the numb refusal of the inevitable that blocks all reason and slows time.

"Oh, Joshua. I didn't expect you to be up so early. " She started to hide the sparkling hand behind her back unconsciously, but stopped as Joshua replied.

"I'm not usually, " he stated irreverently as he felt his heart shatter. Within seconds, Noise were swarming, shredding his Soul, and he stumbled a little as he turned to face the sea. He was in shock, not even noticing the very real damages being wreaked on his body until a little trickle of blood started to flow down his arm. Halfheartedly throwing up a barrier, his mind spun as his lips continued the conversation like it was a separate being. "Why aren't you home with your fiancé? "

_'Fiancé'_. The foreign syllables embed themselves like bullets in Joshua' heart.

"Oh, " she replied, drawing in another batch of Noise. Her companion drew in a quick, sharp breath, brushing hair out of his face to conceal a slice on his temple. "So you saw. "

_'Fiancé'_. The word still echoed in the morning air.

"You were hiding it from me? I wouldn't think it was anything to be ashamed of... if you loved him. " Stress and pain made his voice sharper than he usually spoke to Rhyme.

"Of course I do, " she replied defensively, as Joshua bit his lip and tried to stop himself from collapsing. Noise were reproducing at an astonishing rate, fed as they were by fragments of such a powerful pair of Souls.

_'Fiancé'._

Absently, Joshua remembered why one could only truly fight the Noise in pairs. When you're alone, it's much harder to bring yourself out of the depths of depression and despair. When you're alone, it's much harder to hope.

"Then why are you here? " He queried.

"I just came to… to think... " she murmured after a moment, though she sounded like she didn't even believe herself. "I have to save him," Rhyme whispered.

A surge of jealousy, and anger, and pure hatred sped through Joshua's body. Jealousy of Tim, because he wasn't the one watching her sleep and night and holding her hand when they walked together. Anger towards that alcoholic _moron _who he wanted to tear apart with his bare hands, blood phobia be damned.

"Joshua? " Her voice was soft.

"Yes? " His tone matched hers, purely from weakness.

"...I should go. We're still friends, right? "

"Why wouldn't we be? " Without waiting for her reply, he went back the way he came, blocking his emotions and viciously blasting the Noise away. He could run from a conversation, but he couldn't run from the facts.

Joshua hated _himself_. He hated himself for not telling Rhyme how much she meant to him; he hated himself for letting her stay with Tim in a relationship that was obviously dragging her down; but mostly, he hated himself for running in the first place, so long ago...

-X-X-

Dun dum dum da dahhhhh! (what is it with me and ending chapters with cliffhangers now?)


	10. Four Years Ago 3

---

_Joshua was perched on the Statue of Hachiko, people watching from the __safety__ of the UG. It was in the middle of the typical down-time between Games, and his Reapers were off playing Tin Pin and eating ramen._

Suddenly, a swarm of Noise headed his way- a pack of Wolf Noise with a few stray Popguins in the mix. Fear and Guilt. What a common blend. It was _missing__ the usual Anger to it; Joshua casually started looking for Grizzlies._

White wings suddenly erupted from the swarms of Noise- beating air and beasts alike as a black-haired man half-flew, half-ran to Joshua, quickly jumping from the RG to the UG.

"Mr. H? " Joshua leapt upright, his hands tingling as he prepared himself to attack anything at any moment. "What happened? Are you ok? "

The producer was gasping for breath- instantly, Joshua laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and let loose a bolt of healing magic. Sanae pushed him away, and the blue light fizzled and died as Joshua stopped the flow. "Don't waste that on me... " The cafe owner panted.

"It's not a waste, Sanae. "

"It is when you're going to need it more than I do. " Quickly but clearly, he explained all that Masaki had told him, ending with, "I know you think you can kill Masaki, and you can with my help, but It's not just Masaki. It's the whole of the Highground. You need to get out of here. "

Joshua turned his back to the fallen Angel, white body shimmering slightly. "No. "

"Joshua... "

"I'm not the only one in danger here. Rhyme and the rest can't defend themselves against this. I will not abandon them. They're... my friends._" He gave a slight, merciless laugh; the grim logic and intelligence that lurked __beneath__ his cavalier exterior showing a glimmer of itself. "Just a year ago, I had no one __except__ you. My own brother had turned against me... now... I have everything. And everything to lose. "_

Joshua paused, scowling as his mind raced for answers. Sanae kept quiet.

"Never figured you to be a hero, Josh. "

"I learned from the best, Sanae, " here he smiled, as if with some secret joke. "Besides, only by allowing strangers in do we find new ways to be ourselves, " the Composer mused. "Now, I've got an idea, but we've got to hurry. Sho's on his way here, and just because I've shown him mercy doesn't mean he'd show me the same. "

"What makes you think- " Sanae stopped, letting the ever-changing emotional currant wash over him. He picked up on a flicker of hatred and longing for _vengeance__, headed __their__ way. "Oh. "_

"Masaki can't afford to get her hands dirty, no? " Joshua smiled grimly. "We can't talk here. Follow me. " With that, he teleported away, leaving Hankekoma to fly in his wake.

---  



	11. Drifting Away

A/N. BAH. Plot, I hate you. You suck! You keep changing!! ARAGH!

-balls up plot and throws it in trash can-

….

…..

…..

NOOOO!! Wait, I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! COME BAAACK!!

-sob- Mama's not gonna throw you away any more, ok, Plot? You'll behave… won't you? For me?

…

WHADDYA MEAN, 'NO?!!!! '

-_We now return you to the regularly scheduled really crappy story. We apologize for the delay… But Saro is going through some kind of phase right now and wants to quit all stories and do nothing but earn points on Neopets and eat chocolate from Peru-_

It's true! Peru chocolate is quite tasty!

I'd like to ONCE again thank Jestry- for being nothing short of that little voice that keeps characters in character. Which can be really kinda hard, because I'm a sentimental moron who makes Joshua really human and meet my own ideals to much. Deep down, he's a jerk and I need to remember that. That being said… here we go.

-X-X-

Chapter Seven

-X-X-

Drifting Away

-X-X-

Page after page of white dresses flipped under Rhyme's nose, each being glanced at with only minor, almost halfhearted interest. The young woman was seated on a bench by the beach on a cooler than usual evening, riffling through a just-purchased bridal magazine. She had yet to decide on an actual date, but that was ok. It didn't hurt to look.

What did hurt was her Joshua's distance. She had not spoken more than five words to him since their morning conversation on the beach about a week ago. He hadn't been avoiding her, as far as she could tell- he had just "been a little on the busy side. "

Rhyme felt his absence strongly- he was in many ways, one of her closest friends, and it hurt her. Even though deep down, she knew it was her fault. She was the one hurting him.

"I'm... s-so sorry, Joshua...I never wanted to.... " Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed into her knees.  
She felt like she was sacrificing one man's heart for another, then chided herself for thinking that. Joshua was not the kind of person to let someone else become to close to him as to give them the power to hurt him so deeply. Tim was frail- he could very quickly slip back into his destructive habits. It was like she was drowning while trying to keep someone else's head above water.

_Oohhhhh_, she winced. _My head hurts so... bad! Nnngh!_

There was a brief touch on her shoulder, and her pain lessened. Raising still tear-blurred eyes, she caught sight of a familiar, slight figure walking away from her. Joshua!

Before she even knew what she was doing, Rhyme jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend's thin torso, resting her cheek against his back. "Please don't go, Joshua. I'm... I'm sorry! " She didn't care if he pushed her away. She didn't care that he wasn't hers to hold. She just wanted to hold onto him until he did.

All she cared was that, for just a moment, she was holding him.

"Rhyme... "

His hand gently closed around one of hers. "Don't apologize. It's just... you. It's who you are. It's… ok. "

"Joshua...! "

He half-turned to face her. "I'm a selfish person, Rhyme. You're a selfless one. I just want you to- " She felt him stiffen suddenly- Then he was pulling away from her, breaking out of her feeble embrace.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling very well these last few days, and I thought I was doing better. I... should go. "

"Joshua...! "  
But he was already gone, thin small body fading into the twilight, leaving a trail of footprints in the sand and nothing else.

Mind still drowning in a flood of thoughts and emotions, Rhyme sat back down on the bench and probably would have sat there for quite some time had not a car horn sounded a few yards away.

"Hey! You, girl, on the bench! "

It was a red-haired girl, waving at her from inside a sleek green car. "It's getting late. Can I give you a ride? "

"Um... " Rhyme bit her lip, picking up her magazine and purse. "I... don't.... I mean... "

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to abduct you. I just don't feel comfortable letting another girl walk home alone. It's a dangerous town at night. " She waved again, gesturing for Rhyme to come over.

"Oh... ok. " Hesitantly, Rhyme approached the car and sat down beside the girl. The driver smiled, brown eyes sparkling. "So, where you do live? "

"Um... just a few block from here. In the South Shore Apartment building. "

Turning on, the car, the mysterious driver gave Rhyme a curious look. "Is your name, by any chance... Raimu? "

The blonde gasped. "Yes. How did you- You're the girl from the bar from about two weeks ago! "

"You'd be surprised how often I get that. " She chuckled, then made a sheepish face as she spotted the ring on Rhyme's hand. "I am, assuming you're Tim's girlfriend. I'm sorry for... um... you know... "

The car was silent for a little while again. Then the red-haired girl spoke again. "He's really a catch, you know. I offered to take him back to my apartment, but he just kind if... woke up and started freaking out about how he had a girlfriend and how he was a horrible person for drinking. I hadn't seen him around, so I wondered if he'd finally sobered up. "

She smiled. "It looks like it was you. I'm glad. "

Rhyme smiled back. "By the way, what's your name? "

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? "

The woman ran her fingers through her hair, laughing quietly. "My name's Masaki. "

----  
….

….

….

_Me: I know, the chapter's crap. I wrote it feeling emotional. I'm sorry again.  
Jestry: Oh come on, its not that bad. At least now Plot is here. (:  
Me: Yeah, but I just flagrantly abused it.  
Jestry: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE EMO. NO MORE. Have some confidence in yourself (: It's not crap.  
Me:… but I wanna be emo…_


	12. Casualty

A/N. JESTRY. MOOO.

-X-X-

Chapter Eight

-X-X-

Casualty

-X-X-

Once he was out of sight of Rhyme, Joshua sat down on the nearest bench, gasping for breath. A miasma of pain was running though his body- one of the nasty aftereffects of being Composer and attacked by Noise. It tended to hurt. A lot. Absently, he wished he had a partner right about now.

Too tired to blast away the Frogs, Crows and Grizzlies that had been haunting him for a week now, he threw up a barrier as he withdrew from the world, shutting out the constant currant of emotions that kept him so sharp. Right now, all he wanted to do was forget.

But… that would the easy way out. For once, he wasn't going to take that path.  
He had to be strong- for the sake of everyone involved. For the sake of the city he had once aimed to destroy.

For the sake of Rhyme.

-X-X-

Masaki brushed her long red hair out of her face. "So, you're spending the summer here with your boyfriend, right? "

"Yes, that's right. " Rhyme noted, feeling a twinge of distress as the car drove on, past the low-budget apartment complex.

"Um... you just passed where I live. "

Masaki's smile turning into a blood-chilling smirk. "I know. "

Panic was creeping, tugging at the edges of Rhyme's mind. She reached for the door, only to have her body jerked backwards and held against the seat.

"Ah, ah, ah, you zetta sneak. You're not going anywhere. "

-X-X-

With shaky resolve, Joshua pushed aside the blocking barrier. He needed his mind clear right now. Before the last few tendrils of the pain-killing shield were gone, he was acutely aware of only two things.

His pain and a horrible twisting sensation of impending doom.

Body suddenly rigid with shock, he focused his mind, picking up traces of malicious Taboo Grizzlys and Crows mingling with the Corehogs of panic, and the foreboding energy reminiscent of an Angel.

_'No.'_

Masaki and Sho had found him. Or, more importantly, they had found his weakness.

Rising to his feet on willpower alone, he slid neatly into his UG form, not needing to hide anymore as he half-teleported, half-ran following the path Sho and Masaki had taken. Noise shriveled and died before him, paving a path as Corehogs and Shrews of Hatred spawned in the emotions of his wake.

"To Shibuya, then, " he murmured out loud. "To make things right. "

-X-X-

Rhyme struggled in Sho's grip like a mouse in the coils of a snake. There was a sharp crack, and a lightning bolt of agony ripped down the blonde woman's side, leaving her disoriented and without even enough breath to scream.

"Stop thrashing, you stupid sack of flesh and bone, " Masaki spat, completely transformed. The lights flying past outside the car were starting to make Rhyme nauseous.

"What... what have you done...? "

"My job, " the other female replied with icy distain. "How else could I bring the Composer back to Shibuya to die? "

Ice replaced the pain coursing through Rhyme's body- panic and shock sharpened her senses and cleared her mind like nothing else could. "Joshua? Why! Why are you doing this to him?! Let me go! "

"You certainly care a good deal about a factoring murderer, " Sho noted.

Another ripple of pain coursed through Rhyme's body- this one of guilt. I do care about him… Why? Why do I have to care so much about the man I didn't choose?

"How can you do this? " Rhyme gasped between bouts of agony. "How c-can you- " she convulsed as an artery was ripped open, gritting her teeth to stop from crying, "so carelessly kill people? "

Masaki's voice turned smooth as oil over ice as she replied. "Easy. Joshua- he deserves to die for his consorting with you. He broke laws of Composer-ship. "

She chuckled. "And as for you? You just got in my way. "

-X-X-

What does Haru the cow say to when he's feeling down? "EMOOOOO."


	13. Four Years Ago 4

/--\ /--\ /--\

Four Years Ago

/--\ /--\ /--\

_Stars sparkled in the cold night sky, just pinpricks of light being blurred and faded by the brightness of Shibuya. Rhyme was seated on a bench, head back, looking at the stars. This was not an uncommon thing for her to do, for it was only by staring up into the endless reaches of sky that her own troubles and sadness seemed small._

_There was a tingling sensation on her right side, then the air shimmered and a teenager materialized beside her, calmly sipping something hot from WildKat cafe. "Hey, Rhyme. "_

_She tensed up slightly in surprise, relaxing almost as quickly only to tense up again as the one who had stolen her first kiss gave her an casual violet glance. "How are you doing? " he continued, as if he hadn't just appeared from literally nowhere._

_"Fine, " she managed to reply as she tried to collect her composure beside the Composer._

_"I see, " he replied, tilting his head back to stare at the stars as well. "Then why are you attracting half the Noise in Shibuya? Call my definition of 'fine' old fashioned, but my 'fine' doesn't involve such... such... misery, " he ended at last, keeping his gaze on the sky._

_"I wish I had dreams, " she said at last, drawing her legs up onto the seat beside her and wrapping her sweat shirted arms around them. "My parents are sending _

_me to a private school outside of Shibuya at the end of this semester so I can 'pursue my dreams'. But I... " here her voice wavered, "I don't have any dreams. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't stand the thought of disappointing them. How could I tell them that I- "_

_She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentance, instead resting her chin on her knees and letting a tear slide down her cheek._

_Silently, and a little awkwardly, Joshua wrapped his arms around her cold shoulders, pulling her closer to him in silence. Not until the last tear rolled down her cheek did he let her go and wipe it away, tilting her head up to look her in the eyes. His violet gaze was solemn, seeming burdened with something, but the affection that poured out was genuine._

_"Don't tell them, Rhyme. Your dreams will find you- I'm sure of it. Trust me. Everything will work out in the end. " With a sigh, he stood up and walked away to be swallowed up quickly into the crowd, and to leave Rhyme on her bench._

_/--\_

_Joshua sighed as he let the crowds envelop him, slender body dodging through the masses as he made his way towards Ugadawa. A hand on his shoulder stopped him._

_"Hey. " Hanekoma's voice was low and concerned. "Are you ok? "_

_"Always the father, aren't you, " the teenaged boy remarked to the cafe barista. "I'm fine, or I will be. Rhyme's family is sending her away, just like I suggested. Neku and the rest- are they safe? "_

_Hanekoma sighed. "Yes. Joshua- Masaki isn't one to give up. She won't rest until either you and everyone you care about is dead, or she is dead. "_

_"That's why I'm getting them out of here while I can. "_

_"Joshua- " Hanekoma took in a deep breath. "Dealing with Masaki is dangerous in and of itself. You can't expect to run and not have repercussions. "_

_"I know. "_

_"Do you? "_

_Hanekoma grabbed Joshua's thin shoulders before he could turn away. "I've stood by and watched you risk the lives of two sets of Players on a hunch; I've watched you put your Soul on the chopping block in the name of revenge; and I've watched you bet the fate of a city on the Imagination of an anti-social teenage boy. But I'm not going to stand by and watch you throw away the lives of the only people who have ever really mattered to you because you think you can outsmart the Highground. "_

_"Look at me, Joshua, and tell me... tell me you won't let that happen. Tell me you'll cut your losses and surrender if you can't win against her. Tell me... you won't put your pride above your love. "_

_Purple eyes met brown eyes for a long moment, then Joshua shrugged of Hanekoma's now-limp grasp._

_"We'll see, won't we? "_

_Then he was lost in the crowd._


	14. Trail of the Sinner

A/N. I want everyone to take a dozen virtual brownies to Jestry. Now.

Because without her, this story would A- Be 22 times worse than it is, and therefore B- Be deleted from the site and I would deny ever having written it and C- Um...... uhhhhh.... she's so awesome. xD No, really. I love you, Jestry. ^^

-X-X-

Chapter Nine

-X-X-

Trail of the Sinner

-X-X-

Light flashed, and the stars seemed dim in the blue glow as Joshua teleported and landed lightly on his feet in the West Exit Bus Terminal, brushing shimmering white hair out of the way. Absently, he noted how nice it felt to be back in the UG. How nice it felt to be back home.

_Pull yourself together_, Joshua scolded himself. _You don't have time for reminiscing_.

Closing his eyes, he scanned the area, wincing as his mind adjusted to the downpour of thoughts, sifting through them as he tried to find the thoughts of the girl most dear to him.

_There. Rhyme._

He recognized her Soul, felt it's presence, and before he knew it he was running for the Shibuya River.

His sharp violet eyes landed on the blonde, lying and gasping on the ground of the RG on the other side of the shimmering UG Wall while Masaki stood by and watched Sho press a gun to the back of Rhyme's neck. He dropped to the RG, if only to let Rhyme know he was here.

She was in pain. Because of him. He dragged her into this mess- and he would be damned if he didn't get her out.

"Masaki. " The Composer's voice was hard and flat and unforgiving as the concrete they stood on. The Angel with the blood-stained wings watched him coolly as he spoke. "Your fight is with me. No one else. "

"I know. " She smiled. "And this, " she hauled Rhyme up by her hair, eliciting only a wince and a tear from the battered and exhausted girl, "is the key to victory. "

"There won't be victory for you. " Joshua pressed his palm against the wall, waiting for it to melt. It shimmered, then the blue light fizzled and spat sparks of pain onto his face. Behind the mesh of solid shadow and dark light, Masaki smirked again.

"That's a Highground Wall, pretty boy. You're not gonna make it through. So why don't you just sit back and watch your girlfriend die. Or would you rather run again? "

"Let her go, " Joshua demanded, cold even when so much hug on the sadistic whim of an evil Angel.

"I don't think so. Since I can't kill you twice, this girl will pay the price for your folly. She certainly looks the part of the sacrificial lamb, doesn't she? "

Light flashed behind Joshua. "Masaki! " came the challenging shout.

Four sets of eyes turned to the newcomer, half of those bright with relief. "Mr. H! " Rhyme gasped.

Hanekoma forced a smile to the bleeding, injured teenager. "Hey, Rhyme. We'll get you out in a second. " The ex-Producer poured golden energy into the barrier, and the threads of power shivered, cracked, and began to crumple.

Masaki hissed as she vanished into the shadows of the Trail of the Sinner. "Sho, hold them off! " Even as the Barrier fell, the Tabooed man pounced, grabbing Joshua with his tatooed arms and tossing him across the Underpass. Hanekoma blocked the math fanatic's next sally, white wings spread as he cried out to Joshua, "Go, Josh! Get Masaki! "

The Composer needed no further urging, and ran down the dark sewer tunnel on silent feet. He could feel his anger and fear building, and a pack of Grizzlys and Wolves start to follow him, then he erased them with a flick of his wrist. He didn't have time to worry about mindless bits of Noise.

The Trail of the Sinner was dark, and deep, and empty, a soulless place if there ever was one. In the jagged shadows, he made out the flash of a red-stained wing, and lashed out with a bolt of blue. The Angel screeched like an injured rabbit, then was on her feet, using Rhyme as a shield and pressing her gun to the human's throat.

"Try that trick again, Yoshiya. Go ahead. "

Joshua pulled out his own gun. "I'm offering you one last chance, Masaki. Let Rhyme go. "

"How much of a fool do you take me for? I let her go, I die. And I have no intention of doing that. "

The darkness suddenly exploded at Sho and Hanekoma burst in the tunnel, the Grim Heaper aiming his gun at Joshua as the Fallen Angel struggled for control of the weapon. Three gunshots rang out.

BANG.

The first bullet came from Sho's gun, snatched by Hanekoma, and drove itself in Masaki's shoulder.

BANG.

The second came from Masaki, and lodged deep in Rhyme's chest.

BANG.

The third smashed it's way through the head of the Composer.

This shot came from Joshua.

-X-X-

((((no comment))))


	15. The Composer's Choice

A/N. Ohhh. I know I suck at endings. I'm all, like.... emotional and stuff.

-X-X-

Chapter Ten

-X-X-

The Composer's Choice

-X-X-

The first and last thing Rhyme was aware of was the sound of breaking. A terrible, keening noise, like the wail of a thousand lost souls ravaged her failing senses. Then a gentle touch on her shoulder and a feeling like an apology along with a shimmering silvery energy, then she was floating through the sky for what could have been an eternity or just a moment, looking the empty eyes of innumerable faces, the wails turning to music that tasted sweet to her tongue. One particular note, like the ending of a favorite song, echoed through Rhyme's mind.

From a distance, she heard Masaki's hateful scream, then she was slowly being dragged back to reality and stood shakily on shimmering white legs.

_Wait... white legs?_

The red winged angel was screaming curses at the silver haired young man who lay on the ground like a broken doll, red liquid oozing from his head and his gun still in hand. A few feet away was Minamimoto, watching the proceedings with dazed disinterest as his ragged breathing slowed.

_No. _

Rhyme stumbled forward numbly, intent on picking up Joshua and wiping this sticky red stuff off his face. She knew how fastidious he was, how often he was caught up by small things. She couldn't understand he wasn't wiping it off himself.

Strong arms hauled her backwards, and she was aware of another scream joining in. The walls were crumbling, seeming to dance to her tired dazed eyes. _What's happening?_

A small chunk of the ceiling struck her on the head, and the pain cleared her mind. A cacophony of voices reached her ears... and one of them was hers.

"Mr. H, let me go! It's Joshua! I have to help Joshua! "

"Rhyme, it's over! " The Angel panted. "He's gone. "

"NO! " Her scream mingled with the voice of another females, creating a sickening harmonious note.

Masaki was blind with rage. "He killed himself! The little bastard killed himself! He ruined everything! "

A red beam flashed and slashed through both Rhyme and Hanekoma. Without thinking, Rhyme shot a beam of blue light back at the red-winged Angel, and the latter reeled in pain.

The girl fell back in shock, both from Masaki's words and the bolt of energy she had just unleashed. "No.... "

She stared at her shining white hands. No... not her hands. Composer hands.

Rhyme stumbled backwards, tripping over something and paling in shock as she recognized her own battered and bleeding body. _No..... no, no, no, no, no! _

The red winged female screamed in pain, writhing from the chuck of wing Rhyme had blown off. "Why you? Why did he have to pick you?! Damn you, Yoshiya! "

Masaki got up, eyes glowing with hate and glazed with pain, and was preparing another blast when something changed in Rhyme, a feeling of urgency, like a mother sensing her children were in danger. Blue eyes flashed light, then she readied a blast of her new powers.

"I'm sorry, Masaki. "

Blue light flashed, sparkled, and a sweet trilling, flutelike note rang out in the UG. Tears splashed down Rhyme's cheeks as she felt the Angel die, even as a sigh of relief escaped her mouth.

All that was left was.... Minamimoto.

The dying and forgotten Tabooed man watched coldly as the Angel of Death's life fizzled out and turned to static. He turned to Joshua's body, legs buckling from his own injures, and sighed as he fell beside the young man he had tried for years to kill.

"It's.... time... See you in.... oblivion... "

Another note, this one drawn out and like a twang of a cello. Then Minamimoto was gone, too.

The walls of the Trail of the Sinner shook again, more chunks of UG stone falling down and obscuring the fallen two. Her serenity shattering, Rhyme dashed forward again, slicing several fingers to the bone as she tried to dig through the rubble, tears running down her face.

"Mr. H, help me! Help me! "

"I can't, Rhyme! We have to get out here now! The whole place is coming down! "

"I'm not leaving him! No! " She struggled desperately in Hanekoma's arms as he dragged her backwards, back towards the Underpass and the safety of the untouched RG.

"Shibuya needs you, Rhyme. Joshua chose _you_. "

The girl went limp in the Angel's arms, sobbing helplessly like a child. "No.... no, no, no... I have to save him! "

Hanekoma's grip on her softened, and he turned her around and wrapped her in a hug. "I know you want to save him, Rhyme, but right now you have to save yourself. "

An ominous crack shattered the moment peace of the moment, and the Angel let go of Rhyme. "Come on. Let's go! "

Numbly, like a child once more, she followed him out of the collapsing Shibuya River and didn't stop running until both were outside and could see the stars. Then Hanekoma picked her up and took her into the sky.

Stars sparkled above her, below her, all around her, soothing her shattered and ravaged mind and stopping the torrent of tears. She wrapped her arms around Hanekoma, unaware of how Joshua had done the some thing so many years ago, and stifled her sobs in his chest.

After a few minutes and Rhyme's sobs had turned to shivers and sniffs, he landed lightly on 104. "Take a good look, Rhyme. "

The stars above them seemed dim and dusty compared to the lights and noise below. Music, like she'd never heard before, reached her ears. Anger, joy, love, hate, sorrow, ambition.... all these songs melded together in one sweetly sad harmony. A part of her called to the music, and the music answered her with a certainty and familiarity that seemed old as eternity and yet fresh as the dawn.

"It's your Shibuya now. "

-X-X-


	16. Four Years Ago 5

_Masaki's gold eyes gleamed in the low light, as bright and hard as the precious metal they resembled. Her keen Angel senses picked up Composer Soul and she turned around to face the pale, slender form of Joshua._

"Kiryu. "

"You didn't think I'd be here?" Joshua sighed. "The Highground's become rather blind to intentions, haven't they? Or is it just you?"

The Angel with the blood-stained wings smirked coldly. "Blind is walking right into a trap. Sho," she called into the shadows.

Holding up his hand, Joshua pinned Minamimoto against the far wal_l__ with ease and turned back to Masaki. "No, blind is having someone I already killed- twice- as backup." He then returned Masaki's smirk. "Now to business. I'm here to play a little Game with you."_

Masaki gazed idly at the deadly red energy that pulsed under her wing feathers, ready to destroy at any minute. "...All right. I'm curious, Kiryu. What kind of Game?"

"How about hide and seek? You let me leave Shibuya, wait three days, then you have 4 years to find me. If you win, I will accept oblivion and you and your Highground can do what you want with Shibuya. If I win, we switch places. "

"4 years? That _arrogance__ will be your downfall, Kiryu. But fine. Go.__ R__un, like a little bitch with your tail between your legs. Shibuya is the Highgrounds until you return... but you'll never return alive. "_

Masaki drew a symbol akin to a small Taboo refinery sigil in the air with a red glowing wingtip, then Joshua was freed, and teleporting _faster__ than the eye __could__ follow. But not faster than Sho._

Joshua's grip on the half-Noise monster lessened as he fled, leaving him totally vulnerable for a moment, and that was all that was needed.

The _mathematician__ laid into the fading form with all the dark energy that pulsed through his Soul like blood, smirking as Joshua crumpled then snarling as his foe escaped. "Damn it! " He roared, lashing the air with lion-claws. "I almost had the son of a digit, Masaki! "_

_  
"Oh, boo-hoo, Minamimoto. Trust me- we can make him suffer more this way. " The red__-__winged Angel crossed her arms. "We'll play his game, all right, and win. I can wait to make my move- let him think he's won. Then we'll strike at what he values most."_

"Himself? "

Masaki flashed Sho the image of a young blonde girl. "His heart. "


	17. Redemption

A/N. Wow. I can't believe it's over. It's done. And, gosh… this took me so long to write, and it's so few words. ;A; But now I can move on. ^^

-X-X-

Chapter 11

-X-X-

Redemption

-X-X-

_--One Week Later--_

Hanekoma idly traced his fingers over the cover of the notebook chronicling the rises of Shibuya's Composers, opening the last pages to blow on the still-wet ink of the latest addition to the long, tortured history of the keepers of the fallen. The bell over the door caused him to quickly shut the book and slide it into a hidden slot in the bar, safe from prying eyes.

He smiled at the sight of the blonde female, and handed the lady her coffee over the counter at WildKat. "You gonna be ok? "

Rhyme nodded, and forced a smile. "I have to get this over with. " Taking the hot beverages, she wandered outside and sat down across from a black-haired young man with a worried expression.

"Sorry about the wait, Tim. "

Back inside the cafe, Hanekoma sighed as he watched Tim and Rhyme talk, and the latter's expression turn from shock to disbelief, then from suspicion to acceptance. Then the living boy and the dead girl hugged, both wiping a few stray tears from their cheeks. The new Composer watched the man wave down a taxi and drive off, her hands toying with the hem of her shirt stressfully. Then Rhyme pushed open the door to the cafe, and forced a smile to Hanekoma. "It's done. "

"How'd he take it? "

"Better than I thought, " she admitted, taking a seat on a stool across from the cafe barista. "I thought I would feel sadder, you know? Like... my time for love was coming to an end. But it doesn't feel like that at all. It feels like... a beginning of something new and beautiful. I have dreams again. Even if they're not very likely, like saving all the Souls that pass through the UG. Even if they're selfish, like... being with Joshua again. They're still dreams, and they're mine. Even if they never come true. "

Hanekoma smiled. "Yeah... I think I understand. "

The Composer smiled. "Well, I've got a Game to start up. Goodbye, Mr H! "

"Bye, Rhyme. " Once the girl was gone, Sanae spoke calmly to the glass he was wiping clean. "It's been a long time, but I think we've finally found a really good Composer. One who doesn't have to work to show boundless love. Someone who sees the value of every Soul... even if she doesn't pack as much juice in battle as the last one. "

A new, soft voice cut in. "With us to watch over her, she won't need to fight. "

Hanekoma chuckled to the newcomer. "Shouldn't you be up in the Highground, proving you deserve those wings? Remember, you're on probation for the next few months. "

The other Angel sighed. "I waited over four years to see her again. I suppose I can wait a little while longer. "

"Yeah. You do that. I don't want to have to deal with you two playing Romeo-and-Juliet again. For everyone's sake, be a good little boy for once. "

"If you say so, Sanae. " The Angel flicked his silver hair. "I just dropped in to see how she was doing. "

"It's easy for two people who love each other to say they'd die for the other... because their suffering and existence ends then. It takes real courage and stability to be able to live as the one left behind. It's what broke me, you know. But... " he smiled and sighed here, an aura of relief surrounding him. "..she's holding up ok. So... I can wait. See you around, Hanekoma. "

"See you, Josh, " the older Angel murmured to his friend as he returned to the Highground.


End file.
